


Whispers In The Reading Room

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Butt Plugs, Community: spnkink_meme, Family Fluff, Fingerfucking, First Love, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Top Jared Padalecki, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; alpha!Jared, omega!Jensen, mpreg, mating. Jared is an alpha and Jensen is an omega. Instead of alphas having knots, omegas have a hole that, when mating, gets tighter and tighter, eventually locking the alpha's dick into place while the inner muscles milk all the seed out of him, sometimes for hours. Because of this, omegas are usually very fertile and can get pregnant very easily and often. Jensen has always been super reluctant to find a mate because possibly being pregnant all the time is not something he finds appealing, but when he meets Jared, he finds that he just might change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Reading Room

Jensen was pacing back and forth on his front porch when Jared pulled up, tires slinging gravel in his Daddy's Ford. He felt tears prickle in his eyes and fretful butterflies flutter in his belly as he set sights on the Alpha. 

Jared’s face was kind, a fond smile on soft lips, cute dimples on his cheeks, but his eyes spoke of nervousness and worry, of the same anxiousness that tingled through Jensen’s body. Even distraught Jensen was a pretty one; skin velvety smooth and pale and dotted with adorable honey-golden freckles, and pink lips and beautiful green eyes. 

Jensen didn’t greet Jared with a friendly hug, or a kiss, as he normally would have. Instead, he silently climbed into the truck, fastening his seat belt, green eyes downcast with his head bowed. 

Jared patted his knee in comfort, trying to ease him, the need to comfort a common alpha trait, but the touch didn’t help the dreadful worry chilling through Jensen's bones. He backed the truck out of the driveway and headed toward town while Jensen fidgeted in his seat, anxiously, and gazed out the window. The Omega tried to be brave and not allow his worry to show, but he couldn’t help it. 

He and Jared had started as pack mates, becoming best friends quickly, even though they were polar opposites: Jared was foolish and wild, Jensen was classic and regal. They were fresh out of school; both were of barely legal age. Young, impulsive, on fire with an inability to be patient and wait, giving in at a single moment of hot, passionate lust.

And six weeks in, after that one night, Jensen had found himself three weeks late. He hadn’t had his monthly heat cycle, leading him to believe he was pregnant with Jared’s pups. Omegas are common, and male omegas are even more known, and their ability to easily conceive had always been a worry in the back of Jensen's mind. While many Omega wolfs welcome their pack statue, Jensen fears the outcome of this situation. What the hell was he going to do if it was true? He was practically a pup himself. What did he know about rising children and having a family?

Jensen had always been reluctant to find a mate because possibly being pregnant all the time is not something he finds appealing, nor was being the doting house wife type. He has always been independent and life as a wolf-wife was not his thing. Well, that was until Jared entered his life. He wanted children with Jared, a family and rug rats, he found his soul mate in the alpha, but starting a family now? He couldn’t, not when he was still a pup himself at the age of eighteen. He was too young. 

The cards were on the table; his fate would soon be decided. 

Jensen could only cross his fingers, hoping for the best. He thought maybe he was late due to stresses from graduating high school and moving out of the pack den, away from his parents, out on his own to stare life in the face as a young adult wolf. He and Jared had gotten a place together, starting out as friends but quickly becoming more. It was common for Omegas to miss a heat cycle due to heavy stress; his body could simply be off it’s normal routine.

While Jensen went inside the store to purchase a pregnancy test, Jared kept the motor running and parked by the door. He sighed heavily, running a nervous hand through his hair, tapping fingers on the steering wheel.

What were they going to do? Jensen’s daddy was gonna kill him; there was no doubt about that fact. Alan was a deeply religious and devout man, not believing in premarital mating without true courtship through pack dictates. The pack Alpha was going to rip him apart. 

Hell, maybe they shouldn’t stay in town. Maybe they should leave and never come back. Or Jared could stand there and tell Alan, face him like a man, that he loved his son with all his heart. That regardless of Jensen being pregnant, he would always loves him. Maybe Alan would be calm, accepting. Oh hell no! Who was Jared kidding? Alan would never accept him, or them being together without proper mating standards followed. 

In the bathroom, waiting the test results, Jensen silently muttered a prayer. One means none, then they were home free. Two means three and a diamond ring. He wondered what fate was about to decide for him. He was only sitting around waiting on two pink lines. Heaven help him, time was slow. That second hand kept slowing down, and Jensen swore it had stopped twice the last time around. 

He thought of that night: a hot summer night, whispering Jared’s name under the blanket by the river bank. Hearts beating fast, they had never thought twice. Jensen had pulled Jared close, holding tight through the storm of passion. 

It was loving, hot and lustful, and it was the most passionate night of Jensen’s young life. It hadn't been his first heat, but it was his first time being intimate. During all the other heats he had locked himself in his room, using toys to ride out the heat, but this time he had wanted Jared, and the Alpha had nothing but desire for him. 

The night of love making had been deeply romantic, if not utterly sweet and tender; Jared had whispered gentle words of adoration to him, worshiping Jensen’s body with ardent kisses and soft touches. Jensen had remembered being spread out on the soft blanket, his legs spanned wide as Jared had explored between his thighs with fingers, rubbing and prodding his virgin hole, giving the puckered skin kitten-licks that had made tingles quiver into Jensen’s belly. 

Jared had scented him, sniffed the air and moaned when he caught that sweet-sugar scent, and then came the pathetic little moan of the Omega as he spread his legs further, offering himself to the other of pleasure. Jensen was panting, eager, insatiable; overwhelmed with the desire to mate. They might have been too young, and dumb, but Jared and Jensen had been surer of one another than most paired mates. 

Now…well…now Jensen wasn’t so sure of anything. When the moment of truth finally came, his heart stopped. He rushed outside to Jared, showing him the results. The Alpha let out a huge sigh of relief as he was the test was negative.

“Looks like we're lucky, someone’s smiling down,” Jensen said. He grabbed his coat out of the truck, looking Jared in the eyes. “See ya 'round.” He didn’t get far.

Jared growled and grabbed his arm, spinning him back around to look at him. It was as if a flip had been switched; Jared snarled viciously and stood full height with his shoulder back and his chest out, the embodiment of a deadly Alpha. Normally, he resembles a cute playfully puppy with big feet and floppy hair and a silly, sweet personally. 

Now, he looked like he was going to rip Jensen apart. “So that’s it?!” he hollered, outraged. “You ditch me the moment you find out you're not pregnant. You want nothing else to do with me, is that it?! I was just some knothead, a dick for you to ride while you were in heat?!” 

“I…I thought that’s what you wanted.” Jensen said, surprised that Jared seemed to want him to stay by his side. Always. “You’re my best friend, and it’s not uncommon for friends to help each other out.” 

Jared’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe Jensen would think that all he had wanted him for was sex. He yanked Jensen into his arms, tenderly embracing him, staring down at his best friend, the love of his life. 

“Jensen, I was there with you that night not because I wanted to screw around, but because I love you.” Jensen eyes twinkled with surprise and he gasped softly, but Jared continued, impassioned, “You’re my best friend and the love of my life. You’re the man I love with all my heart and soul.” He palmed Jensen’s cheeks, feeling tears in his eyes as confessed his love. “You make me smile when no one else can. You make my heart flutter every time I see you. All I want is to hold you in my arms and worship you with kisses, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Jensen.” He touches Jensen’s face softly, cupping his cheek as he moves closer to stand where their lips almost kiss warm and sweet.

Jensen’s heart melted. “I…I knew you cared about me, we have been friends for a long time, but I never knew how strongly you felt, Jared.” 

Jared leaned in, lips nearly, but not quiet, brushing as he whispered, “Well, now that you know how I feel, what are you going to do?” 

“This…” Jensen rose to tiptoes, lovingly pressing his mouth to Jared’s. 

The Alpha, his mate, kissed him passionately, stealing his very next breath away. 

No more waiting on two pink lines, sitting around waiting on two pink lines; they have a life to live, together as best friends and mates…a life of laughter, love and joy. 

When Jensen was more than a little breathless, he pulled back enough so he could speak, his forehead resting against Jared’s. “Can be honest with you?” 

Jared nodded, still hugging Jensen to his chest. 

“I wanted the test to be positive,” Jensen confesses honestly. "I want pups; I do, just not now. I...we are, too young and I just think the time is not right. Maybe one day, when we are older, we could start a family. How does that sound?" He was a little freighted Jared would not want him anymore. After all, it was so common for omegas to take their place as the wife/breeder of the family, to eagerly desire a knot any chance they could and carry multiple litters, but with Jared and him planning to start collage in a few months, and being young wolfs fresh on their own in the world, having children would be out of the question. 

But Jared is not angry, or hurt. He loves Jensen with all his heart and soul, and we the time is right, they will know. For now, he is perfectly happy having his mate in his arm, cuddling him and kissing him every chance he gets. “I love you, Jensen. I always will, and nothing will ever change that. As long as I have you in my life, every day is a dream come true.” 

Jensen beams, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and leaning in to sweetly kiss his beloved alpha. 

It would be ten years later before they lovers decide to the time was right to start a family. They both had steady careers and were more mature and life was good, but they knew with a litter of rug rats running around their home, life could be overflowed with pure joy and happiness. 

It was on this night when Jared decided this night would be a night of passionate love. 

Jared tried to keep silent as he crept into the bedroom. His lover was sleeping on the bed, cheeks slightly pink and warm, freckled, lips parted as he breathed slow and even. The blankets are skewed, only covering one perky asscheek and leaving the other exposed--it would seem Jensen went to bed naked, abandoning his tradition of stealing Jared's hoodie and a pair of his boxers. 

Jared’s cock twitched against his jeans when he saw the slim vibrator still lying on the bed, and when he did a double take of Jensen's ass, he could see the hole was slightly stretched; it seemed like Jensen had gotten lonely waiting for Jared to return home and had kept himself company with the toy. To make his mouth water even more, Jared noticed his lover was wearing a plug, as if Jensen wanted to be ready once Jared returned home. 

The sound of clothes being removed filled the room and Jared licked his lips, trying to contain a moan that was threatening to come out as he eyed his beautiful lover. Creamy skin, adorable freckled and the sexiest bowlegs he'd ever seen greeted him as he crawled onto the bed. Slowly, Jared peeled away the covers, tossing them aside to expose the beautiful man lying in his bed. A warm, soft hand graced Jensen's back, rubbing in soft circles, and Jensen gave a soft purr, still deep asleep.

Fingernails softly scratched his back, even lower down Jensen spine, over two mounds of flesh adorably covered with soft peach fuzz. Jared gripped the plug, pulling it slowly. He smirked when his mate groaned in his sleep and his hips fluttered. Jared waited to see if Jensen would wake, but his omega slept peacefully, even as his hole fluttered around the cool air of the bedroom. 

Jared smirked, setting the plug on the nightstand, and moved to sit down on the bed behind Jensen’s spread legs. His lover's hole was stretched open, and he was even still a little wet with Jensen's slick. Heat or no heat, when omega's where aroused their bodies produces the wetness, seeing to it that they were ready for their mate at the drop of a dime. 

The sight almost rendered Jared breathless. Leaning in and spreading Jensen’s ass cheeks open, Jared licked over his hole using the flat of his tongue and felt the muscles twitch at the touch. Jensen mumbled something soft under his breath and his legs wider, but still he lingered in the dream world. 

Jared inserted one finger into Jensen’s wet hole, gently pulling it out then pushing it back in, working him open even though his muscles were loose and warm. The slick and plug had done a decent job of preparing Jensen; he doesn’t feel uncomfortably tight around Jared’s finger. 

Jensen squirmed, panting as he began to wake. When his eyelashes began to flutter, Jared’s finger moved a little deeper, stroking over that special spot inside Jensen. When he pressed on the little buddle of nerves, Jensen was shocked awake, eyes wide and wild as he breathlessly panted. 

“Easy, baby, easy,” Jared cooed, soothingly rubbing Jensen’s side with his other hand. “’S just me, sweetheart.”

Moaning, clam now that he knows Jared is there, Jensen sags against the bed sheets, hips slightly rocking backwards as the fingers probe his wet hole. Jared takes it slow, crooking and curling his fingers until Jensen's hips began to match his pace. Jared added a second finger and grinned when Jensen arched his back and moaned loudly, palming the sheets and squirming. Pumping his fingers steadily, it is not long before Jensen is helplessly wiggling on the bed, his cock thickened as pleasure tingle through him. His hole grows wetter, little trickles of pearly white coating Jared's fingers as they screws in and out of Jensen's hole. 

Jensen was coming apart under the feel of Jared’s fingers and he begged, “Please. More. Now. Want,” his words muffled against the sheets. Begging, beseeching, demanding, and needy; he wanted Jared’s cock up his ass and he wants it now. Jensen's mind sort of short-circuited as Jared added a third finger; he is practically humping the bed, and keened like a cat in heat.

Jared smiled wickedly. He liked the way his mate was reacting, loved how Jensen's breathing was uneven and his body was trembling. “Jared...,” Jensen’s voice raised four octaves as Jared pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, shoveling it in as far as he could, and then began moving it lazily in and out. The skin around the area was slick and slippery, the muscle loose against his tongue.

Jared used his thumbs to caress the sensitive outer skin of Jensen’s rim, and continued to fuck his tongue in and out, swirling it around the best he could as his mate bucked. Jensen whined, trying to push back into Jared’s hot tongue, but his stronger lover grabbed his hips, stilling him. Jared’s tongue caressed the wet, pink skin and Jensen nearly growls, because he's gotten hard in zero to sixty and with the plug he used before bed, and his body preparing itself for a mating, he doesn’t really need prep, and Jared, bless him, gets the point. 

Jared took that as his cue to pull away. He sat back, looking at his boyfriend’s gorgeous hole, wet and dripping down his toned thighs and he moaned, palming his swollen cock. Using the slick dribbling from his mate's pretty pink hole, he slicks up his cock and positions behind his lover, biting his lip as his cock throbbed in his grip. 

He lined up and eased in, in love with the way Jensen's wet warmth encased his cock in satin silk. Jared gives a few shallow rocks before he sets his pace, and when he breaths in the scent of sugar, the lovely aroma kisses his scenes. “God, you smell so good,” Jared moaned, his voice deep and lust filled as his hips rocked steadily, the scent of his mate's arousal clinging to his senses. 

He leaned forward and lapped at his mate's back, his tongue dancing along Jensen's spine and sending shivers racing through him. Jared couldn’t stop himself as he continued to fuck his lover; he laid love bites all along Jensen's shoulder and neck, marking his mate as his. Beneath him, on his hands and knees, Jensen fisted the bed sheets tightly, needing something to hold onto as his mate took him, moaning passionately as he got closer to the edge. 

He met Jared's motions and rocked back, fucking his hole on Jared's cock as he titled his neck to the side, inviting his lover to mark him. Jared did, blanketing him with his powerful body, chest to back. His body fit snug and tight to his lover. Jared nipped at Jensen's neck as he rocked his hips faster, setting up a rhythm of deep, hard thrusts that left Jensen's skin humming with sparks of pleasure. Jensen pushed his hips back with each trust and fucked himself on his Alpha’s cock, relishing and loving the way their balls slap together as they ground in sync. 

Soon, Jared's pace increased tenfold and his hips took on a life of their own. He slammed harder and deeper into his Omega, earning him a gasping moan from his beloved mate. He growls softly, licking and nipping at the pale freckled patch of skin on Jensen's neck. 

“Yes, oh! Fuck Jared, yes,” Jensen moaned as he pawed at the bed sheets, his voice dripping with his sexy Texas accent. 

He relished the feeling of being ravaged, every part of him pulsing with bliss. He begged Jared to fuck him even harder and Jared was more than happy to oblige. The bed frame rocks against the bed, knocks loudly while Jensen moaned and forced his hips back, his mouth falling open in the perfect ‘O’ as Jared rocked his hips faster and ground deeper, slamming into him with a harsh, sharp thrust.

As Jared drove into him even harder, the force enough to shake the bed, Jensen's inner wolf practically howled with delight as his Alpha fucked into him, each thrust nailing his sweet spot dead on and leaving him aching. He could feel the sensation of his orgasm rushing up on him, his hole growing tighter around Jared's cock and fusing his mate and him together. 

It was known that an Alpha’s knot only formed when they were in wolf form, never human form. In human form, it was the omega's who knotted. Their holes constricted tightly and swelled, creating a vice like grip that kept their mates locked inside them, only easing and releasing them once the last of the sensual heated pleasure had passed though their systems. The tight seal kept the alpha's cum inside them, better chances of them conceiving. With every one of Jared's thrusts, Jensen could feel his hole constricting tighter, the sensation making his eyes roll up in his head. 

His hot, slick channel was clinging to Jared's cock, the rim catching each time and rubbing them raw, sending pleasure though every part of their bodies. Jensen moaned Jared name as his heart pounded in his chest, his hole throbbing and his cock hanging hot and hard between his legs. 

“Mine, all mine,” Jared growled on an inward thrust, grinding roughly against Jensen's ass. “My mate, my love, only mine.”

The possessive tone of his alpha had Jensen’s cock growing harder; he shoved his hips back sharply and Jared gasped, feeling his mate’s hole grow tighter around his aching length. With that sensational grind of his lover's hips, the Alpha in Jared emerged in full force and demanded his mate’s submission; Jared shoved Jensen down onto the bed, pinning his shoulders with his massive hands, holding his mate in place as he pounded into him deeper. Jensen cried out in pleasure, the new angle forcing Jared's cock to ram harder across his sweet spot, sending a new rush of arousal right between his legs. 

He begged his Alpha to fuck him faster, he was so close to coming, and Jared did so to the best of his ability. As the moments passed, Jensen's hole grew even tighter and Jared found that he could barely thrust. His mate’s hole was so tight it restricted his ability to pull out much, leaving him gasping at the raw drag of skin against skin. He rocked his hips and thrust shallower, his nails digging into Jensen's shoulders as his climax raced up on him. 

Grunting, Jared molded himself to his mate’s back, his face pressed into Jensen’s neck as he shoved forcefully into the body under him. He gave one sharp grind, the perfect thrust, and Jensen came screaming into the sheets, his back arching on a curve, his body fit snug to his Alpha. A hot, blissful sensation exploded through Jensen's body, traveling from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, his hole clamping down and creating a seal around Jared's cock, locking them together as one. 

“Oh, fuck, Jensen,” Jared groaned, his words muffled in his mate's neck. The feeling of his lover's hole squeezing him, so tight and throbbing while locking them together, shoved Jared right over the edge. 

He thrust forward as hard as he could one last time, gritting his teeth and shuddering uncontrollably as the skin of Jensen's channel tugged at his cock. He spilled his seed deep inside of his mate in such a way that made him feel like he was going to pass out. Bright, twinkling stars danced in his vision as his cock throbbed and his balls ached. 

Spent, Jared went still and collapsed on top of Jensen, his eyes clenching shut when he felt an aftershock raced though his mate. The sensation made Jensen’s hole squeeze his aching cock, milking him for all he was worth. The two wolves laid together, breathing uneven as there bodies’ shook with blissful pleasure surrounding them in a daze; the aftershocks were raw and thrilling, like always, feeling like electrical live wires surging though their blood stream. Jensen groaned, feeling his blood still thrumming under his skin even as his dick began to soften against the mattress. 

“You okay, pup?” Jared asked, his voice still rough and deep, yet tender and loving. “Not crushin’ you, am I?” 

“Mmm, no, I'm good.” Jensen purred with a lopsided smile. 

It was true; sure, Jared was a solid line of muscle across his back and to some people, having 220 pounds of pure muscle lying on top of you might not be the most comfortable position, but to Jensen, it was perfect. Jared was heavy, but he wasn’t smothering. Jensen adored the feeling of his Alpha being on top of him, loving how it made him feel safe and protected, sheltered under the weight of his mate. 

Growling softly, Jared lapped at Jensen’s neck affectionately, smelling himself on and in his mate, the knowledge of that making his possessive side smile. Even though Jensen had no objections to being laid on, Jared still moved them onto their sides. It would be at least an hour before Jensen's pleasure fully subsided, which meant they would be locked together until then. 

Jared wanted his mate to be comfortable. Carefully, so as not to jar Jensen, he pulled the covers up and tucked them in. Still, even though Jared moved slowly, the movement tugged a little on the rim of Jensen's hole, causing another aftershock to pass though him, which in turn traveled through Jared. He hissed, overly sensitive where Jensen’s body still held him tight, the sensation making his breath catch.

Bodies locked together and souls mated by love and lust. Purring blissfully, Jensen rubbed his belly, hoping he and Jared would soon be granted a litter of precious pups. 

As it turned out, a bright star in the night sky shimmered down on them, blessing them with a smile. 

Nine months later, a bundle of joy is welcomed by two proud parents. Jared watches the clock as time ticks away, every passing tick-tick-tock thumping in tune to the rhythm of his heart. One tick, two tick, three tick, four; hurry, hurry through the emergency room doors. Five tick, six tick, seven tick, eight; the little bundles of joy arrives on their due date. Birth is a beautiful event, birth is a wondrous thing, and he cannot be blamed for crying tears of joy on this wonderful, special day.

“Hello, little ones,” Jared whispers quietly as he cuddles his mate who holds three little squirming, whining pups in his arms. One boy and two girls, fawn colored with white spots. There are tears in his hazel eyes and love in his heart as he kisses Jensen. 

A few tears slide down Jensen's freckled cheek as his mate wraps his arms around him, thumbing his tears away and kissing his cheek sweetly. He is crying and smiling brightly as his heart fills with devotion and love as he gazes in wonder at their children. Jensen kisses Jared’s cheek and smiles, and falls in love with Jared again as pure affection sparkles in his green eyes. 

Jared doesn’t watch the clock anymore as he cuddled with Jensen. All his attention is now captivated by the little pups nestled safe and sound in his arms. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: xdarlingnickyx
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/59871.html?thread=17355487#t17355487)


End file.
